


The Scales

by HeartEyes4Mariska



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Come Swallowing, Español | Spanish, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hotel Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Propositions, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyes4Mariska/pseuds/HeartEyes4Mariska
Summary: Olivia invites Barba along to play.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins, Rafael Barba & Amanda Rollins, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Soooo . . . I love writing these three together. No regrets. Please note that I know literally no Spanish, so any mistakes made in translation, spelling or phrasing is my own (and Google's). If anyone reading knows Spanish and would like to offer corrections, please send them along to my inbox! 
> 
> Please enjoy responsibly - you're going to be thirsty. Don't read at work, unless you have a single stall bathroom you can lock yourself in, because hoo-boy!! We about to get dirty.
> 
> Rating: MA, NSFW  
> Spoilers: None  
> Trigger warnings: threesome, alcohol, anal play/sex, rimjob, blowjob, pegging, strap-on use

> _Love has no awareness of merit or demerit; it has no scale. Love loves; this is its nature._
> 
> _\- Howard Thurman_

> _When a new idea comes our way, we must put it on our mental scales and weigh it carefully before deciding its value._
> 
> _\- Jim Rohn_

The first time they bring it up to him, all three of them are at Barba's favorite bar. He had just won a case, so he was about as self-satisfied as he ever got, a grin plastered from ear to ear. Olivia watched him, gesturing with a glass full of scotch as he peppered his sentences liberally with Spanish.

  
“Rafael,” Liv interrupted, keeping her tone casual.

  
“Yes, _hermosa_?” he smiled, his eyes twinkling with his boldness.

  
She leaned closer, lowering her voice to a conspiratorial murmur. “Would you like to know a secret?” His cologne was somehow complimentary to the scotch on his breath. He nodded. “Amanda and I . . . ” she drawled, tossing a glance over Barba's shoulder to where the blonde was seated, “have been sleeping together.”

  
For a moment, he is both confused and visibly disappointed. He shifts his gaze, fiddles with his tie. “ _Felicidades_ ,” Barba tells her at last, forcing another smile, “to both of you.”

  
Olivia chuckled, dipping a finger into her wine and teasing the wet tip around the rim. “Well, thank you, but I’m not telling you in order to get your blessing.”

  
“I know better than that,” he nods, watching her finger on the glass, licking his lips.

  
“Have you ever – ” Liv clears her throat, “ _played_ with a couple?”

  
Barba laughs heartily at her euphemism. “ _¿Qué_? Like on a mixed ball team?”

  
“Not quite, Rafa,” she grins, rolling her eyes. “Just the three of us, in a bedroom . . . ” her voice is just above a whisper, watching his eyes change with each word. Liv wraps her hand around his tie, using it to pull him closer, so her mouth is next to his ear. “Amanda, you, _me_ – and my strap-on.”

  
She releases her grip on the tie and it slides through her hand slowly as Barba leans back, his look one of utter disbelief. “¡ _Cristo_ , Olivia!” he finally exclaims softly, throwing back the rest of his drink. As it blooms hot down his throat and in his belly, he finds himself considering her proposition.

  
Turning his head, he gets a better look at Amanda behind them, chatting quietly with Fin. “This was her idea?” he asks Liv, nodding in the blonde's direction.

  
“I'm _decepcionado_ , Rafael,” Liv smiled. “You think I'm too vanilla?”

  
He looks her up and down slowly, trying on the feeling of his attraction existing beyond the inside of his head. “You obviously don't think _I_ am,” he chuckled.

  
It would be outright lying, however, if he told her he wasn't turned on by the thought. Barba had often wondered, since becoming ADA for SVU during the Cain case, how much of himself he had given away with his infamous belt stunt. He glanced at Rollins again, thinking of the day he had first met the two women.

  
_“Captain. Take Your Daughters to Work Day?”_

  
“What are you thinking, Rafa?” Liv broke into his thoughts.

  
Flashing her a wolfish smile, he asked, “How long is the offer on the table?”

  
Sipping her wine, she shrugged. “Until you decide yes or no.”

  
Barba signaled the bartender for another drink, then nodded. “Good to know.”  
.

  
.  
The next time it comes up, he is sober; reclined in the chair at his desk, mind wandering after a busy day – though it certainly isn't the first time Barba finds himself fantasizing about Olivia in his office. His groin stirs and grows heavy as he allows himself the luxury of considering how Liv's offer might play out.

  
Almost nobody knew that Rafael played both sides of the fence. He had been extremely careful in selecting the handful of male lovers he'd taken over the years. It was a side of himself that would never be palatable to his mother, his _abuela_ , or the ragtag group he had grown up with. If his father had ever known while he had been alive, Rafael had no doubt he would have been pounded to within an inch of his life.

  
Yet . . . somehow, Olivia had known just what to offer him. His sporadic, schoolboy pursuit of the dark-eyed Detective had not gone entirely unnoticed. She was offering a sort of lascivious olive branch - a runner-up prize to soothe the knowledge that Barba would never have her the way he really longed to, it seemed.

  
Was it a fair trade? Better than never having her at all? He pictured Liv there with him, straddling his lap and arching her breasts into his face. Exhaling shakily, he brushed a hand over the wool of his pants, a steady throb having set up in his swelling cock. It was futile to deny that the prospect of touching her in some way was extremely tantalizing.

  
Loosening his tie and dropping his suspenders from his shoulders, he got up from the desk and crossed to the shelf where he kept a bottle of brandy and a snifter. Rafael poured himself a glass, crossing to the window and gazing into the darkening city as he continued to weigh what he was being offered.  
.

  
.  
He has just finished prepping for an upcoming cross when his phone goes off. He is on his way to the elevator when he casually thumbs open the message, and then stalls in the middle of the hallway, eyes wide. It was captioned _Food for Thought_ , and in front of his eyes was a photo of Liv, in a red corset and garter set. Rafael's mouth floods with saliva.

  
He texts back, **I'm in. Let's discuss**.

  
They make the time, over a couple of casual meetups, and talk about it – about safe words, hard and soft limits, about rules. It surprises none of them that Olivia is the one taking charge; Barba assumes it's always this way for her in the bedroom. He holds back when it comes to his wants or expectations, more interested in what they want out of the situation. It's not unlike the way he weighs taking on a new client, weighing pros and cons with what the best outcome might be. The best threesomes are not about ego.

  
Rafael very much wants it to be more than just a sympathy fuck, traded for all his rejected dinner, drink and movie offers. He is not without the means or method to find himself sex, if all he wants is to be touched. Nor will he sacrifice their friendship just to satisfy the physical side of his feelings for Olivia.

  
But, the more he watches them as they discuss it, Barba sees their anticipation – in their giggles, the way their body language crowds him excitedly as they discuss options. Ultimately he catches himself smirking into his drink. Whatever he has gotten himself into, it seems any possible regrets are slipping away.  
.

  
.  
It begins with four-star Italian food, and expensive wine. The restaurant patrons, along with half the wait staff, stare at the trio with a fusion of admiration and jealousy. Feeling magnanimous, Rafael tips lavishly, winking at the host as he exits with the blonde on one arm and the brunette on the other.

  
Neither of their homes had seemed the right venue, so they had settled on the idea of a hotel suite. This is where they arrive after their meal, laughing a little at themselves. Rafael is struck with an odd desire to indulge his every vice; he longs for a cigar to enjoy with more liquor for this night he is living outside of his real life.

  
As if she's read his mind, Amanda asks, “Can I get you a drink, Counselor?” as she throws her coat over a nearby chair. 

  
She busies herself at the mini bar, even as Barba hasn't moved from the spot where he stopped walking. His gaze is fixed on Liv: she unties the belt at her jacket, then unbuttons slowly. He's already seen the red dress underneath at dinner, of course, but there is something about the methodical order of her movements, the way she stands on her stilettos that has him caught. Olivia is long lines and curves, dark skin and scarlet red.

  
Then this waking dream is walking toward him, sliding her hands beneath the material of his own coat to push it from his shoulders. It pools in a soft whisper on the carpet as Olivia scratches her fingers through his short brown hair. On her heels, she is taller than him by an inch or two, and it is a powerful change in dynamic. Rafael feels compelled to tip his head to look up at her, and when he does, she kisses him as slowly as she’d worked on her jacket buttons. Her hand wraps around his necktie, pulling it firmly as they kiss; her mouth is plump, soft, tastes of wine, her tongue gentle and curious as she tastes him in return.

  
Just this brief contact has him dizzy, and his eyelids are heavy when she pulls back, smiling at him. “ _Sabes_ _bien_ , Rafa,” she murmurs.

  
Amanda presses a drink into his hand and he finds himself suddenly shy, unsure how to segue from where things are. The blonde is ahead of him, however, and pulls Olivia to her, kissing languidly as Barba sips his new drink.

  
“Maybe you should stop plying him with liquor,” Liv teases, “while he can still _participate_.”

  
Barba chuckles. “¿ _Tan poca fe_ , Olivia?” he chides, raising an eyebrow.

  
Rollins remains behind Liv, kissing her neck and shoulder where it is not covered by the dress, as Liv reaches for him, unbuttoning his vest, loosening his tie. This goes on until he is standing there in his loose tie, dress shirt unbuttoned and pulled from his pants.

  
He lets her lead him to a chair, and sits heavily when she pushes him. Amanda hovers, watching as Liv straddles Barba, kissing him again. The heat and pressure of her on his lap get his cock invested the rest of the way; Rafael hardens under her, and he knows she has noticed because she urges herself down onto him, her rubbing so faint that it’s maddening.

  
When she stands, she steps out of her high heels, then reaches for his belt, pulling it from his pants one loop at a time. The button. The zipper. Barba swallows anxiously at the edge of the moment where there is no turning back. His eyes shut as Olivia reaches into his underwear, gripping him firmly enough to feel how he is throbbing.

  
“Rafael!” she exclaims with a breathy giggle, “I'm _impresionada_ . . . ”

  
He blushes as if he's a virgin again, when the truth of the matter is his first blowjob was at the age of 15, in Eddie's treehouse from Yelina. Liv's thumb swipes across the head, and he groans, the hand still holding his drink twitches. Barba is vaguely aware of Amanda, watching intently as his pants and underwear are stripped, and Liv kneels in front of him between his legs.

  
Rafael swallows a gulp from the glass right before her tongue licks up the length of his shaft. She tests herself, seeing how far she can take him in, and when she lets him go again, she turns her head to Amanda. “Come here,” Liv nods her over.

  
Rollins joins her in front of the chair, eyes riveted on Olivia as she swallows Barba's cock again. She bobs, sucking him hard as above their heads he pants. When she stops the second time, he is glistening with saliva and his own precum, twitching in her grip. Amanda takes over then, suckling just the head at first. Ultimately, they suck him in tandem – each one dropping their mouth over him as the other lets go. They kiss, whisper, laugh as though they are sharing a favorite toy, jerking him lazily every now and then.

  
When his pelvis begins to rise along with their strokes, Liv seems to take over again. Her hand glides restlessly over his testicles, tugs them, as her mouth works to finish him off. Rafael comes, swearing in Spanish as she swallows without hesitating.

  
As he is coming back to earth, he watches them kissing hungrily. Throwing back the rest of his drink, Barba rises from the chair and removes the rest of his clothing. He pulls the girls to their feet, unzipping Olivia's dress. When she steps out of it, what remains is a black lace bra, garter belt, and g-string.

  
Then it's Olivia's turn to be lead, by Amanda, who takes her to the king-sized bed. In the center, she sinks into the plushness, stretching like a cat as Amanda crawls into the space between Liv's legs. Rafael stands close to the end of the bed, watching quietly as Rollins pulls aside the scrap of black lace and wriggles the tip of her tongue between the swollen cleft of Liv's labia.

  
Olivia arches into the touch with a stuttering tinkle of laughter that goes directly to Barba's groin. He watches her face, her eyes as Amanda widens Liv's open thighs, her entire pink, plump tongue disappearing in the slick glide of her mouth up and down Liv's slit.

  
“Rafa,” Liv finally gets out with a shudder, “ _tocame_ . . . ”

  
He crawls onto his knees on the bed, looming over Liv's upper body as Amanda continues to plunge the depths of her pussy. Slowly, he covers the expanse of her throat with light bites, chasing them with warm kisses. She is snapping her hips with the rhythm of Amanda's touch by the time his large hand covers the lace bra that is barely holding back the heave of her blushing breasts. Both hands grasp the front of the cups, yanking them down until the globes are freed and bob upward, nipples begging for a mouth. Barba moans as he suckles the first, the vibrations sending Olivia's hands into his hair, pulling gently. Liv has her first orgasm as he works both nipples into tender, rigid points.

  
Amanda rises to meet Rafael, pulling him from Liv's chest abruptly. Their eyes meet as she brings her hand to his mouth, sliding the first two fingers inside. He is rocked by Olivia’s taste as it coats his tongue, and he grabs the blonde's wrist as he cleans them, licking and sucking greedily.

  
“I think he's hungry,” Rollins smirked, her other hand reaching to pinch Liv's overworked nipples.

  
“ _Entonces_ _come_ , Rafael,” Olivia entreated.

  
His cock was back in top fighting form, and he was aware of it bobbing lightly against his belly as he switched places with Amanda. Ever the masochist, he took himself in his hand and slotted his cock into the soaked valley of her pussy, sliding up over her swollen clit, then all the way back down. This went on until Olivia cried out his name in a protracted groan:

  
“ _Raafaaell!_ ”

  
To which Barba chuckled and stopped teasing, sinking his length into her. Shuddering, he held still, but Liv allowed him no reprieve – her leg curled behind him, knocking into his ass, tumbling him forward. Catching himself on his hands, he shot her a look.

  
“Move, Rafa,” she tells him.

  
Move he does, setting up a rhythm that immediately silences her. His smile is smoldering yet tender, and Olivia can't tear her gaze from his face as he fucks her, his pace continuing to pick up speed. Pulling her leg up and holding it against his chest, he shifts his hips and thrust even deeper.

  
“God,” he grits out, “Olivia, you're incredible.”

  
Amanda watches them intently, her hand down her panties stroking herself. When Liv comes again, clamped around Barba's cock, he rides it out with her, thumbing her clit as she shakes in his grip, but he denies himself. Pulling back out, he leaves the bed and pours himself a fresh drink.

  
“I think Amanda feels left out,” he teases, nodding towards the blonde's self-ministrations.

  
Still panting, Liv rolls over, grasping the blonde's panties and pulling them swiftly down and off. She kisses a path down her belly and over the rise of her mons, then presses her thumbs into Amanda's labia and exposes her gracelessly. On all fours, Liv draws long, wide, hard licks up the blonde's wet slit. Barba tables his drink, returning to the bed, where he approaches Olivia from behind and pulls her soaking wet thong over her ass and off, tossing ig to the floor.

  
He drags two fingers through Liv's juices, sliding them over her asshole and rubbing firmly. In response, the dark-haired goddess moans against Amanda's pussy, causing the blonde to let out a yelp. Then he palms her ass cheeks, pulling her open, and runs his tongue around the tight muscle gently.

  
“Jesus, Rafa!” Liv exclaimed, “ _mierda!_ ” Struggling to focus on bringing Amanda over the edge, she can feel a fresh flood of wet at this new exploration. At last, Rollins fists Liv's hair between her fingers and rides her mouth into a loud, long orgasm. The girls tap out of the first round, dissolving into heated pants atop each other on the bed.

  
Barba returns to his drink amusedly, stroking himself casually as he looks them over. “I thought it was _my_ participation you were worried about?” he laughed.

  
“Well, who knew . . . ” Amanda panted, “that you were a power switch, Counselor?”  
.

.

It is far more fun than he could have anticipated. Barba is grinning as he considers this thought, gazing at the ceiling above where he lay prone in the center of the bed. His erection is flagging, but not for long, as Olivia is buckling and tightening her harness over her garter belt. Next to his head, Amanda is sitting with her legs slanted alongside her, waiting patiently.

  
Liv kneels onto the bed, stroking the strap-on in her hand as she drips lube onto it carefully. When his eyes catch her gaze, she asks, “How do you like to be fucked, Rafael?”

  
“ _Pregunta_ _equivocada_ , _amor_ ,” he smiles. “It would be easier to say how I _don't_ like to be fucked.”

  
Liv rolls her eyes. “Amanda,” she drawled, “shut him up.”

  
As Olivia moved up between his legs, pressing his calves to his thighs so that his ass raised slightly, Rollins gripped the headboard and lowered herself over Barba's smart mouth. She was engorged, wet, and he didn't hesitate, thrusting his tongue into the salt and heat of her.

  
“Oh, f – _Rafael!_ ”

It was the first time the blonde had called him by name and it shot through him like electricity. Then Liv's fingers, slippery and probing were testing his readiness and Barba moaned into his nibbling of Rollins' clit. Liv pressed the head of her cock to his ass and circled her hips steadily, threading herself into him, guided through two fingers.

  
“¡ _Santa mierda!_ ” he hisses.

  
“Are you okay?” Liv asks.

  
“Yes,” he nods, “ _más_ , Olivia.”

  
“Eyes on the task at hand,” Amanda reminds him, rocking her dripping wet pussy against his mouth. He raised both hands in response, gripping the blonde's ass and pulling her down onto his tongue. “Mm, good man,” she breathed.

  
Barba found himself unable to stop trembling as the overstimulation intensified. Olivia's first full strokes of the strap-on were slow, hesitant, while the methodical slip of Amanda's hard clit over his lips was intoxicatingly sweet.

  
“ _Fóllame_ , Liv,” he pants out, “please, God . . . ”

  
She acquiesces, pumping into him harder, watching as he fists himself in his hand. He's the only one who has come but once so far, and Liv wanted more. “You going to come for me, _hermoso_?”

  
“ _Yes_.”

  
“Good.” She grunts as she pushes into him, bottoming out. “Come all over your stomach, Rafa.”

  
Amanda whimpered as she came listening to Liv's dirty talk, soaking Barba's face as he tried to keep pace. Another rough, deep thrust forward and Liv traced two fingers over his testicles, finishing him in an instant. A guttural cry bubbled up from his throat as his come splattered over his lower belly, every nerve ending in his body burning from the force of his orgasm.

It seemed round two had ended in a tie.

**TBC**

* * *

**Enjoyed part one? Consider supporting my work! Follow this link** \- [Tumblr](http://www.aries-rising-on-an-aquarius-tide.tumblr.com) **or this one** \- [Instagram](http://www.instagram.com/HeartEyes4Mariska)


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's the conclusion, folx! I hope you all enjoy. I have some other things in the works, including more of Illuminations. I am at the tail end of a pay period, and my wife and I are hurting a bit for food and gas money, so if you were waiting for the end of this story to make a donation on KF, now is the perfect time, as I could use the help. 🙏
> 
> Rating: MA, NSFW  
> Spoilers: None  
> Trigger warnings: anal sex, blowjob, cum swallowing, internal ejaculation, strap-on, pegging

They were spending enough on the suite that they luxuriated in the rest they took, with zero guilt. Olivia ordered up strawberries, whipped cream and champagne from room service, and they recovered on the bed together. This snapshot in time was hushed, tender – none of the desperation or hurry of the initial entrance to the room.

Amanda was partly spooned against Liv, legs tangled together, while the smiling brunette was covering berries in whipped cream and feeding them to Barba one at a time. They were a renaissance painting come to life, the three of them still naked as they reclined on a mountain of pillows.

Olivia kissed whipped cream from Barba's mouth slowly, her teeth careful over his bruised lips. “You exceeded my expectations, Rafa,” she murmured.

_“¿Muy pronto? Pero la noche aún es tan joven, amor_ ,” he replied.

“Oh yeah?” Liv raised an eyebrow. She squeezed a ring of whipped cream around his nipple and followed with her tongue, sucking it clean.

“You two love birds forget about me?” Amanda drawled.

“Not a chance,” Olivia came back immediately. She rolled over, a strawberry in her mouth, and a glass of champagne in her hand. Amanda leaned in and bit the strawberry in half, watching as Liv took a drink of the champagne. They kissed, champagne and cool strawberry mixing and splashing as they did. Amanda raised a hand to the back of the brunette's neck, pulling her in hard, their breasts brushing together.

“Well,” Barba announced to the room, “I'm sticky, and I'm getting cold, so I'm going to get in the shower.” Amanda's fingers were already sliding up Liv's inner thigh as they continued to make out. Barba took the moan that followed as acknowledgement, rolling off the bed with a chuckle.

The shower in the suite was large enough for double the ménage à trois, walled in with sliding glass doors, and steam was billowing by the time Olivia and Amanda padded into the room. Liv slid open the door, stepping behind Rafael and pressing against his wet form. He noticed immediately that she was wearing the strap-on again, and his cock started up throbbing in response.

He turned into her arms, smiling. “Hello, again.”

“Rafa . . . ” she implored, motioning to Amanda to step closer, “ _Aquí. Prueba_.” She swept her fingers up through Amanda's cleft and then brought them to his mouth, which he opened obediently.

He sucked the fingers slowly clean, keeping his eyes over Liv's shoulder on Rollins, who was blushing faintly. “ _Perfecta_ ,” he grinned when he finished.

Liv reached between them, taking his hardening cock into her hand. “ _Llenarla_ , Rafael,” she smirked, “and I'll return you the favor.”

Barba kissed her palm, then let her go and moved to Amanda, who smiled. She stopped him short with a hand to his chest. “Wait a second, there, Counselor - you look like you need a head start.” He snorted softly at her pun as she crouched on the tile and pulled him into her mouth.

He could see perfectly why Olivia loved having Amanda's mouth on her, and vice versa; he was hard pressed to recall better oral in recent memory. Liv pressed against his back again, hands skimming drops of hot water over the muscles of his back, hips and buttocks as she watched Rollins deepthroat his cock to full hardness.

When she stood, Barba urged her toward the steamy glass, his hand pushing between her thighs. Spreading her with the one hand, he stroked his fingers quickly, finding her soaking wet again. He brought his other hand up, gripping her ass and raising her, coaxing her legs around his waist. Amanda's wet skin squeaked in its slide up the glass, and then Barba was settling her down again, his cock filling her.

The blonde’s head pushed back against the glass as she hissed in pleasure. “ _Fuck_ , Barba,” she said breathlessly “I always said you walked like you were packin' a serious punch . . . ” She clenched around him, making him groan into her neck. “And I was right. Jesus, you're huge.”

That made him chuckle as he started to move. Olivia watched them for a while, turned on by Amanda's enjoyment. Then she took up the space behind Rafael again, slicking her hand over the wet strap-on and rubbing it between his asscheeks.

“You're a tease, _hermosa_ ,” he growled, nipping at the pulse pounding in Rollins' neck.

“You love it,” Liv smirked, starting to push into him.

“ _Sí_ ,” he moaned, dragging the word out as his cock throbbed deep inside Amanda in response to Olivia's strap.

The humidity was cloying, heightening the urgency and sweat between them. It was less flirtatious and more primal; they hardly spoke this time, just focused on the mechanics and sensation. Rollins’ legs were clamped at Barba's hips, her hands fisted into his short hair, riding him for dear life as Liv fucked his ass.

“Amanda,” he bit out finally, “Am – oh, Christ . . . I'm gonna – ”

“Go ahead, Rafael,” she panted, “it's okay.”

He stilled, exploded, crying out as he clutched the blonde safely to him. Olivia waited until he was done shuddering, then slipped out of him gently and unclasped the harness, letting it drop to the tiled floor with a splat. She pushed between Barba and Amanda’s bodies where Amanda had put her feet back to the floor and kneeled between her thighs.

Rollins let out a whimpered prayer for mercy as Liv’s tongue filled the space where Barba had been, swallowing the mixture of both their juices. Her other hand worked her own clit, twitching and engorged from listening.

Back under the shower's tap, Rafael was chuckling as he washed. “Jesus, you two must train for the sex Olympics on your days off,” he mused.

Olivia finished, rose to her feet, holding Rollins and caressing her tenderly. “I actually think this comes to us pretty naturally,” she chuckled.

Outside the shower, the king-sized bed was calling, as well as the rest of the champagne. Who knew? Perhaps even more than that awaited, in the long hours of the night.

**END**

* * *

[Tumblr](http://www.aries-rising-on-an-aquarius-tide.tumblr.com%20)

[Instagram](http://www.instagram.com/HeartEyes4Mariska)


End file.
